Chemical cartridges containing suitable compounds which react with a user's expiratory gases and water vapor to yield breathable oxygen are known. A chemical cartridge of this type is disclosed in German patent Document DE 26 35 376 C2 wherein the reactive chemical in the cartridge is bounded by an upper and a lower chamber. In operation, a user's exhaled air is caused to flow through an end face of the chemical adjacent the upper chamber. Once inside the chemical mass, the exhaled air is converted into breathable air that flows into a respirator bag through a single perforated discharge tube situated in a central region of the chemical.
A disadvantage of such a construction arises due to the location of the discharge tube. That is, because the discharge tube is disposed in the center of the space occupied by the chemical, peripheral portions of the chemical, particularly in the vicinity of the lower chamber, are not completely flowed through or contacted by the exhaled air. As a consequence, the chemical is not utilized to optimum efficiency.
An advantage exists, therefore, for a chemical cartridge for use in respiratory equipment which converts a user's exhaled air into breathable air, wherein all regions of the chemical, including peripheral portions thereof, are efficiently flowed through and contacted by the exhaled air so as to effect complete utilization of the chemical for oxygen production purposes.